Threaded
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Elaine is concerned that Jerry isn't making enough of an effort to be in Isabel's life, and so he decides to "try". Isabel is slightly bummed about the fact her class is making bracelet's for their dads, but realizing she doesn't necessarily have one. George has a new girlfriend. And Kramer is just happy it's snowing.


**A/N: First _Seinfeld_ story, so I hope all enjoy. In the "fake reunion" for _Seinfeld_ on _Curb Your Enthusiasm, _it is stated that Jerry has become a sperm-donor for Elaine and together, they have a daughter named Isabel. So I looked on here, , and could not find one Seinfeld-related story that even merely mentioned the name Isabel. And so as always, if I don't see a story I want, I just do it myself. I hope you guys enjoy my take on this, and the trio relationship that I think Jerry, Elaine, and Isabel would have. Also; yes, I know that it's a Christmas story, but I didn't feel like waiting until December to post. **

**And so, Merry Christmas. Here's an early gift. **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Elaine could see the excitement in her daughter's eyes. Not only was she excited of all the gifts that Santa was going to leave for her that night, but she was more than thrilled to know she would be getting even more gifts from her Uncle's. Elaine and her daughter had yet to head over to Jerry's for the Christmas dinner. It was his idea, much to Elaine's surprise. She was happy that Jerry was finally starting to express the very emotions that he kept bottled up; kindness. And she was also thrilled to see the change in Jerry when it came to fatherhood after Elaine had freaked out on him last summer about not stepping up to the plate.

"Jerry, whether you like it or not, she has your blood in her veins. And if you think I'm going to deprive her of a father just because you won't step up, you've got another thing coming. Would it bother you if I just picked up everything and moved away?"

Elaine remembers her exact words precisely. She also recalls the way Jerry's eyes grew wide with concern and hurt at her threat of tearing little Isabel away from her biological father. And from that point on, Elaine could see Jerry actually making an effort. She was happy to see this change, though small, but it was change nonetheless.

"I'm excited to see Uncle Kramer and Uncle George." Her daughter smiled sweetly while grabbing her coat from the hanger. "I hope Uncle and they like the gifts I made them."

Elaine grinned and shook her head. "Sweetheart, they would love anything you got them."

"But I just hope that they actually like it and aren't just saying they like because it's from me."

Elaine rolled her eyes and helped Isabel into her coat. She zipped up the small black winter jacket and helped her into her boots. For seven years old, Elaine thought her daughter was smarter than she was! Isabel was always saying things that were well beyond her age maturity. She was always quoting Einstein and stuff like that. Elaine couldn't possibly fathom on where she got her knowledge being that she and Jerry both hated school and the entire concept of it.

"You look beautiful." Elaine told her, bending down to her knees so as she was eye level with Isabel. Elaine's daughter was also quite small for her age. At 7, she looked to be five, or maybe 6. Her hands and feet were so tiny that Elaine was sure that she wouldn't grow to be that tall.

"Thanks, Mommy."

Elaine ran her fingers through her daughter's dark brown hair, with that slightest tint of red in it that had beautiful waves that were natural and full of volume. Unlike hers which was usually a natural disaster.

"You ready?" Elaine said, smiling as Isabel smiled back her, one tooth missing on the right side, but that just made her all the more cuter.

Grabbing her purse, the duo headed out the door, and once outside in the cool brisk air, Elaine called a cab. Isabel sat in her lap for the ride, explaining to her mother the book she was reading and what she loved most about it. Elaine listened, never removing her eyes from the playful brown ones of her daughter.

Once they were outside Jerry's apartment, Elaine laughed when she found Kramer waiting for them at the steps. "Uncle Kramer!" The little girl ran through the cold night air, through the snow, almost stumbling, but her dear Uncle caught her before she could fall.

"Izzy!" Kramer yelled back at her. He hugged her close, acting as though he hadn't seen her in years when in reality; it had only been 24 hours.

"I hate when you call her that. Don't call her that." Elaine complained.

"Izzy Pop, Mommy. Uncle Kramer says I'm as cool as Izzy Pop."

"Well, unless you have duct tape pants, I suggest your Uncle Kramer comes up with a different nickname."

Kramer laughed at that, and then winking at Elaine, he lifted Isabel onto his back and pretended to be horse, much to Elaine's amusement.

They arrived at Jerry's apartment, all the while, Kramer acting and carrying on, getting Isabel to laugh in hysterics when entering Jerry's, and then throwing her on the couch. Isabel didn't even notice her Uncle Jerry or George. She hadn't noticed the smell of a fresh turkey about to arrive out of the oven. She was instead laughing to tears as Kramer began tickling her while she screamed and writhed under his menacing hands. "Uncle Kramer!" She laughed and laughed.

Elaine was laughing too, just at hearing the joy of her daughter's giggles and hysterical screaming. George found himself smiling from ear to ear as well, his new girlfriend smiling too, though she had never met Isabel before.

Kramer halted his attack and stood straight up. Isabel stood on the couch, boots and all, and hugged her dear Uncle. On most occasions, Jerry would have yelled and killed whomever had the nerve to stand on his couch in their shoes, but instead he was simply watching on as his daughter hugged the tall crazy man.

"No hug and kiss for your old Uncle George?" George was sitting at the dinner table which was set with knives and forks, ready to be eaten at.

"Uncle George!" Isabel jumped off the couch and ran around into the arms of her Uncle. She kissed him on his cheek, smiling her missing-tooth grin.

"Hey, are missing something in there?" George gestured to the small gap at the right of Isabel's mouth.

"A tooth!" She said happily.

"A tooth?!" George played along. "How old are you, by the way? 30, 31..?"

"I'm seven!" Isabel laughed as though it were obvious and then treated her Uncle George to yet another hug.

But she hadn't forgotten her third Uncle, to whom had said nothing upon her and her mom entering. She then looked to find her Uncle Jerry solemnly waiting by the oven until the turkey was done. Isabel wasn't sure, and Elaine wasn't aware that Isabel felt this way, but Isabel felt a certain awkwardness towards her Uncle Jerry. The little felt as though her third Uncle had a feeling of awkwardness around her and she wasn't sure why.

Oh well, thought the 7 year old.

"Uncle Jerry," Isabel said, then walking over to Jerry and holding out her arms. "Merry Christmas!" She said with a lisp. Jerry smiled fondly and then lifted her into his own arms, not quite as affectionate with her as her other Uncles were, but he loved her just the same; probably more.

"Missing tooth, eh?" He said to her, then setting her on the very counter that her mother has sat upon many times before. "Did the tooth-fairy come?" Jerry went on.

"Yes!" Isabel explained with a lisp once more. "I got five dollars!"

"Five dollars?!" Kramer screamed, getting another giggle out of Isabel.

"Yep," The little girl then said proudly. "And I used it all for you guy's Christmas gifts."

"Really?" George asked, now serious.

Elaine looked on with a mother's pride as her daughter maturely answered, "Well of course. You guys are my Uncle's. I had to get you something."

"Sweetheart, we don't expect you to get us gifts." Kramer said sincerely while lighting up a cigar.

"If the kid wants to spend her five dollars on gifts, I say let her!" Jerry then shouted before taking the turkey out.

"See! Uncle Jerry is on my side." Isabel said, and then promptly sticking out her tongue at both her Uncle George and Kramer.

The dinner went on that night with many laughs all due to the little 7 year old that kept her Uncle's, her mother, and George's new girlfriend all very entertained throughout the night. She told them of the book she was reading, just like the one she explained to Elaine in the cab; she spoke of school when asked about it, and she spoke of her friends. Jerry, Kramer, Elaine, and George, weren't used to having this type of entertainment during Christmases. And with Jerry being Jewish, he usually didn't celebrate Christmas as the rest of them did, but he wanted to have this dinner simply for the reasoning of wanting to bring his friends together and have Elaine happy with his attempts to be a bigger part of Isabel's life.

"Gift time!" Kramer yelled and then throwing down his knife and fork, he picked Isabel up, getting a small yelp out of the little girl as he carried her over to where Jerry had set up a small Christmas tree that was decorated, quite frankly, horrible.

"Who decorated this ugly tree?" Little Isabel asked.

"Hey!" Jerry said before wiping his mouth and setting his napkin atop his plate. "It's a nice tree!"

"It's an ugly tree." Isabel spat him, and then laughed when he made a funny face at her.

"I think George is just going to love what I got him." Elaine went on suspiciously.

"Will he?" Sandy, George's new girlfriend, smiled at Elaine as though she had nothing up her sleeve. But George knew better.

"Well, of course." Elaine went on innocently enough. "I love my friend George. I would never get him something that would embarrass him."

George began to blush and Sandy laughed and joined Kramer as he and Isabel sat at the tree, waiting patiently in front of the gifts.

"Hey," Elaine said quietly to Jerry who was cleaning up some of the table. "Thank you for doing this. Really."

"Just trying to make the lady happy." Jerry smiled.

"Well, I'm very happy. I think it's good for Isabel too that Christmas is a bigger deal this year. I mean, the kids at school talk about their parents, grandparents…and she didn't have any of that."

"Yes, and God forbid she's different from the other kids."

"Jerry, I'm serious!" Elaine scorned him. "Look, something happened at her school last week that I think you should know about- "

"Hey guys! Hurry it up out there!" Kramer yelled, pulling Isabel into his lap.

Elaine looked hesitant and almost thought of telling him right then and there, but refrained. She figured she would tell him in private at a more appropriate time.

Moments later, George found himself blushing as he unwrapped his present while his girlfriend laughed in hysterics at the sight. "Lube." He said. "Really, Elaine. You shouldn't have."

"You're welcome, George." Elaine smiled sweetly and winked at his girlfriend to whom laughed even harder.

The night went on slowly. Many laughs were shared, funny stories of when they were younger, and wrapping paper covering most of carpet that Jerry had just vacuumed before any of them got there.

Isabel then grabbed her mom's purse, to which she had put the small gifts for her Uncles in.

She pulled out three small wrapped pieces of cloth. The three men were silent as they were each given theirs. Elaine watched her daughter carefully, wondering how she got so lucky to be the mother of a girl like her.

"Can we open them?" Kramer asked excitedly to which Isabel silently nodded and the three went to town. Removing the cloth that wrapped the small piece of thread inside, each of them found one bracelet in front of them with two colors wrapped into one.

One by one, they looked up to Isabel for an explanation.

She sighed sadly. "At school, we had to make our Mommys a necklace for Christmas, and I did. And then our teacher wanted us to make bracelets for our Daddys..." Elaine looked over to find Sandy crying. Goodness, she thought. Her daughter has barely spoken and Sandy is already bawling her eyes out. "They had different colors of thread that represented different characteristics. Like Uncle Kramer, you got tall and goofy, blue and red. But since I don't have a Daddy, I realized I only have you guys and so I told my teacher that I couldn't just make one bracelet, but that I had to make three. She said to make more than one, I'd have to bring in 5 dollars and luckily, I lost my tooth." The little smiled widely, her gap showing and all. "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" George said; touched. "I love it. I'll wear it every day, sweetheart."

Elaine shook her head and grinned, winking at her daughter in proud measures of honesty. She couldn't believe how far her and her friends had come since 7 years ago when she gave birth. None of them had expected her to take Jerry's donation and have a daughter, a beautiful daughter at that, and then 7 years later, be sharing a Christmas with that very same little girl. They had all come so far, she realized, with accepting the fact that to be friends with Elaine, you had to love her daughter. You had to love Isabel. But to know her, was to love her, Elaine concluded.

"What do my two colors stand for?" George asked, curious.

"Intelligent and content." She said smiling, as everyone got a small chuckle. Then she gasped. "Mommy, it's snowing! Come on, come on, come on!" She drug Elaine to the door as she pulled on her boots in the same gesture.

"Coat, coat!" Elaine laughed while Isabel grabbed it and ran.

"I want to come too!" Kramer screamed and ran down the stairs behind Isabel.

A couple hours later, the night had ended with Elaine falling asleep on Jerry's couch, Isabel sleeping just the same as they spooned. Kramer had retired to his quarters and George had taken his girlfriend home in the wintery night of Christmas Eve.

Jerry was left to clean up the aftermath of the small party they had. He laughed as he picked up Isabel's snow-soaked boots from the door and set them inside his bathtub to dry.

He was picking up some junk from the floor when he found Isabel lying there, in her mother's arms, staring at him in the darkened living room that cold night. The snow was drifting slowly from the sky; the only thing that brightened the room in the slightest. "Hey kid," Jerry whispered. "Did I wake you up?" He kneeled down in front of her as she fluttered her dark eye lashes.

She shook her head no. "You didn't ask me what your colors stand for." She pointed out.

Elaine had her daughter's head tucked under her own, and at the sound of Isabel's words, Elaine opened her eyes, unknowingly to Isabel.

Jerry smiled for a small second and then sat down in front of the little girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. What do they stand for?"

"Weird and caring."

"Caring?" He joked. "I think you've got the wrong guy."

Isabel smiled; Elaine's smile, Jerry thought. "I think you're caring." She countered.

"You're the first."

"…I have the same colors on mine. See?" She lifted her tiny arm and showed her threaded bracelet to him. "Don't tell Uncle Kramer and Uncle George, I wouldn't want their feelings to get hurt."

"I would never." Jerry whispered back.

"Pinky-swear?"

"Of course." He nodded, locking his large pinky with her tiny one.

"I figured that one day when you get married and have kids of your own, you'll still have the bracelet I made for you. And I'll still have mine."

"What makes you think I want to get married?" Jerry asked out of pure curiosity.

"Everyone does, I guess." Isabel said, yawning. "All my friends have parents who are married. And I see you with different women sometimes. Just promise me that you'll come to my 5th grade graduation. There are two seats for everyone and I don't want mommy to come alone and people ask questions."

"I see."

"But I don't really care what they think…for the most part. That's why I'm the weird one at school."

"Weird?"

"Yep."

"That makes the two of us." Jerry comforted her.

"I know. That's why we have the same colors." She pointed this out as though it were obvious.

Isabel yawned again.

"Why don't you and your mom sleep in my bed?"

But Isabel's eyes were already closed and she had fallen in the small slumber that had awaited her the entire day. She was exhausted.

"And you're still not ready to tell her that you're her father?" Elaine whispered to Jerry.

"Nope, and I'd rather be Uncle Jerry for just a little while longer."

"You _are_ weird."

"I know." Jerry said proudly. "I wonder why people decorate a Christmas tree for Christmas." Jerry pondered aloud to Elaine. "I mean, if we're celebrating Jesus' birth, who made decorating a literal tree with bulbs of lights and balls with hooks the thing, you know?"

"I've always wondered the same thing." Isabel's eyes darted open, catching both Elaine and Jerry by surprise. "And wrapping paper, what's the point? Just _give_ the person their gift."

Elaine knew her daughter had heard Jerry's and her small exchange. And she was fine with that. It was the unspoken thing that would last for years. Isabel would forever call him Uncle Jerry, but know all along that he truly was her biological father. And she would love him as a father. And he would give her away on her wedding day, and hold her grandchildren at Elaine's side. But still, he'd always just be her Uncle Jerry.

And Isabel was fine with that. After all, they were threaded together forever. She had the bracelet to prove it.


End file.
